Нойтра Джилга
| image = | race = Арранкар |birthday = 11 ноября | gender = мужской | height = 215 см | weight = 93 кг | previous affiliation = Армия арранкаров Айзена | previous occupation = Квинто эспада Октава эспада | previous team = Эспада | previous partner = Тесла Линдокруз | base of operations = Лас Ночес, Уэко Мундо | resurrección = Санта Тереза | manga debut = Глава 229 (Том 26) | anime debut = Серия 138 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul 5 | japanese voice = Нобутоши Канна | english voice = Михаэль Синтерниклаас | spanish voice = }} — квинто (пятый) эспада в армии Сосуке Айзена. Внешность thumb|left|190px|Маска и дыра Нойтры Нойтра — очень высокий худощавый арранкар с длинными чёрными волосами. Часть маски представляет собой некую челюсть вокруг отсутствующего левого глаза. Она прикрыта белой повязкой. Правый глаз Нойтры тёмно-серого цвета; повязку на другом глазу порой скрывают свисающие до плеч длинные волосы. Нойтра носит белую форму эспады, представляющую собой что-то вроде рубашки с сердцеобразным вырезом на груди и большим, напоминающим ложку воротником, похожие на шаровары хакама и длинные сапоги с загнутыми вверх носками. Татуировка, обозначающая пятый номер в Эспаде, находится на его языке. Когда он был восьмым в Эспаде, волосы Нойтры были короткими и неопрятными, так же его воротник не имел форму ложки, скорее, напоминал обычный высокий воротник-стоечку. Характер История }} Силы и способности Мастер владения мечом: Нойтра отлично владеет своим необычным оружием. Он с легкостью орудует своим гигантским духовным мечом, используя его необычную форму, чтобы получить преимущество в бою. Нойтра использует меч не только в ближнем бою — иногда он бросает его, как копьё. Чаще всего он использует грубую силу, чтобы преодолеть защиту противника. thumb|right|190px|Иерро Нойтры Крепкое иерро: Нойтра провозгласил себя арранкаром с самым крепким иерро, которое позволяет ему выдержать практически любую атаку без последствий. Тем не менее, Кенпачи Зараки смог пробить его, «заострив» поток своей духовной энергии Индисе Радар: Nnoitra is capable of using an advanced version of Pesquisa. While the technique normally works by entering a meditative state and functioning like sonar, all Nnoitra needs to do is put his hand to a grounded surface. His Pesquisa is even able to gauge the amount of spiritual power an enemy has, which he uses to identify potentially strong opponents.Bleach manga; Chapter 298, page 5 thumb|190px|Нойтра собирается выстрелить своим золотым Серо из кончика языка Серо: Его Ceрo обладает необычным золотым цветом и выстреливается из кончика языка, чем отличается от Серо обычных Арранкаров, которые для выстрела используют руки или кончики пальцев.Bleach manga; Chapter 291, pages 16-17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 308, page 16 Гигантская духовная сила: У Нойтры невероятно большая духовная сила, позволяющая сражаться наравне с Кенпачи Зараки, чья Реяцу чудовищно высока. Именно благодаря ей Нойтра обладает таким крепким Иерро. Уровень его силы немногим меньше уровня первых четырёх Эспад, которые достаточно сильны для того, чтобы уничтожить Лас Ночес простым высвобождением своих сил. Цвет Реяцу Нойтры - жёлтый.Bleach anime; Episode 202 Большая физическая сила: Несмотря на своё тонкое и хрупкое телосложение, Нойтра пугающе силен; он с легкостью размахивает своим гигантским мечом. А раскрутив его на цепи, он может вызвать вихрь.Bleach manga; Chapter 287, pages 9-10''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 289, page 7''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 290, page 12 Сонидо: Nnoitra has been shown to use Sonído when discussing Orihime Inoue with Ulquiorra Cifer.Bleach manga; Chapter 249, pages 5-7 He has also been shown using it in battle, but his skill level with the technique is unknown. He is fast enough to overwhelm a battle-worn Ichigo using his Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 287, pages 9-10''Bleach'' anime; Episodes 190-191 Духовный меч : Занпакто Нойтры очень отличается от Занпакто многих других членов Эспады поскольку, в отличие от обычной формы меча большинства Арракаров, Санта Тереза имеет вид гигантского топора, который имеет два лезвия-полумесяца, которые связаны вместе. Также занпакто имеет длинную цепь, которая соеденяется с рукоятью меча. Цепь присоеденена к талии Нойтры, что позволяет ему наносить дистанционные атаки на большом растоянии. Когда Нойтра был 8 Эспадой, у его меча было только одно лезвие-полумесяц, в отличие от двух лезвий, что оно имеет сейчас. *'Ресуррексион': Активируется коммандой . Нойтра концетрирует духовную энергию, формируя жёлтую ауру вокруг себя и создаёт небольшие ударные волны. После этого он поднимает Занпакто над головой и произносит команду активации, при которой происходит выброс духовной силы из пустого места верхнего клинка. У Нойтры вырастают ещё две пары рук. Покрытие на руках похоже на пынцирь насекомого, а пальцы заканчиваются острыми когтями. В каждой из рук появляется по оружию, похожему на косу. Эти косы напоминают лезвия богомола, и имеют небольшие жёлтые кисточки на конце рукояти. Также на его лице появляется полоса золотого цвета, проходящая от середины лба до правой щеки. На голове вырастает пара рогов, образующие некоторое подобие полумесяца. Один рог меньше другого. He gains several white, tendril-like appendages around his torso which extend over the sides of his abdomen. Маска пустого также изменяется — зубы становятся длинными и острыми, также появляются несколько заострённых выступов. Оружие Нойтры отлично подходит для блокирования ударов и быстрой контратаки, что видно во время его битвы с Кенпачи. :Способности ресуррексиона: В этом состоянии его физические способности усиливаются. :*'Мгновенная генерация конечностей': Нойтра может отращивать до шести рук. Часто он держит одну пару рук скрытой, и отращивает её мгновенно, чтобы сделать неожиданный выпад и обескуражить противника. :*'Генерация оружия': Нойтра может отращивать свои похожие на косы мечи из складок на запястьях, что позволяет ему легко заменить сломанные или утраченные клинки. :*'Увеличение физической силы': Физическая сила Нойтры возрастает. Высвободив меч, он стал заметно сильнее Кенпачи. :*'High-Speed Regeneration': Nnoitra has the rare ability to instantly heal injuries while in his released from.Bleach manga; Chapter 309, page 12 The power also allows him to regenerate severed limbs.Bleach manga; Chapter 310, page 13 However the weakness of High-Speed Regeneration is that it cannot heal injuries to his internal organs or the brain and will cease working once either scenario happens.Bleach manga; Chapter 312, page 6-9 Фрассьон thumb|right|190px|Тесла, фрассьон Нойтры *'Тесла Линдокруз' — арранкар, помогающий Нойтре всегда и везде, куда бы тот не пошёл. Кажется, что он боготворит Нойтру, например, защищает его от последней атаки Чада, несмотря на критику Нойтры в свой адрес. Когда Тесла атакует Кенпачи, не оценив свои силы, Нойтра кричит на него, чтобы тот ушёл, прежде чем Кенпачи нанесёт удар. Это показывает, что, несмотря на его поведение, Нойтра заботится о своем фрассьоне. Появление в других проектах Nnoitra appears in a few Bleach games. He first appears in Bleach: Heat the Soul 5 without his Resurrección. He is also playable in Bleach: Versus Crusade with his release state this time. He is also playable in Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 and Bleach: Heat the Soul 7 with his Resurrección; Santa Teresa. His Resurrección is fully playable in Bleach: Soul Resurrección. Цензура thumb|190px|Одна и та же сцена в манге и аниме Ранения Нойтры, полученные от меча Кенпачи Зараки, изменены в аниме. В манге три его руки отрублены и тело практически разрезано пополам, в то время как в аниме он получает только поверхностный порез. Интересные факты *Его фамилию иногда ошибочно пишут как Джируга (Jiruga) в официальных источниках. *Сторона смерти Нойтры — отчаяние. *Бой Нойтры с Кенпачи занял десятое место в опросе. Цитаты События и сражения *Кенпачи Зараки против Нойтры Джилги *Ичиго Куросаки и Неллиэль Ту Одельшванк против Нойтры Джилги *Ичиго Куросаки против Гриммджоу Джагерджака: Последняя битва *Ясутора Садо против Гантенбайна Москеды *Enter The Home of Hollows *Вторжение в Уэко Мундо *Тренировка у вайзардов Сноски Навигация en:Nnoitra Gilga de:Nnoitra Gilga es:Nnoitra Gilga fr:Nnoitra Gilger Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Арранкары Категория:Эспада Категория:Умершие Категория:Мастера владения мечом